


Wabi-Sabi

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Reunification [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is a Tease, Fluff, Implied Reconciliation, M/M, Present Tense, sleeping in strange places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "So, what are we?" Deanneedsa word to what they're sharing."You mean we just can't be the random dudes who are sleeping with each other and kind of dating?" Seth cocks his head to one side.





	Wabi-Sabi

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Acidulous. I promised you fluff so fluff you get!

_"Wabi-sabi is a beauty of things imperfect, impermanent, and incomplete._

Once again, sleep evades Dean. 

His significant _something_ (Dean isn't quite sure what they are) is peacefully snoring. Dean's tried to fall asleep but his brain is having _none_ of it. 

Dean manages to pull away from the bed without waking Seth. Normally, he's such a ridiculously light sleeper but for whatever reason, he just isn't budging today. 

Dean is grateful for that. Seth's starting to mother-hen him about his odd sleep habits. He's glad that Seth cares, really he is but Dean knows what he's doing. 

Dean tucks the excess blanket around Seth. Grabbing a very expensive bottle of water, he moves out to their private balcony. 

The city lights brightly shine. The lack of darkness is almost startling. It's 2 AM but you couldn't prove it by just the darkness or rather, the lack thereof. 

He hadn't wanted to spend the extra money on the suite but now, he is grateful for the space above the city and more importantly, the lounge chairs that allowed him a chance to sleep. 

He lays back on the lounge chair, puts his feet up and lets the noise envelop him. Sirens scream. Horns honk. Brakes screech.

The general mayhem of the city is his lullaby. 

"Hey, wake up." Dean wakes up to find Seth poking him. "Why the fuck are you sleeping out here?" 

Half asleep, Dean rolls over onto his side and pats the space next to him. He doesn't want to move into the room. He's content with the noise of the city.

Dean thinks he dozed back off because the next thing he knows, Seth is covering him with a light blanket and trying to shove a pillow under his head. 

"Only for you," Seth mumbles, setting another pillow down. He lays down, turns on his side as best he can and settles against Dean.

Still half asleep, Dean wraps a free arm around Seth's waist. 

"Love you," he whispers, peppering Seth's neck with kisses. 

"You were just pretending to be asleep, weren't you?" Seth is clearly trying to sound pissed off but can't hide his amusement. He grips Dean's hand tightly.

"Nope." Dean rests his head on Seth's shoulder and nips his earlobe.

"Quit that if you want any chance of going back to sleep." Seth leans further into Dean's grasp. 

Then, they sleep. 

\-----

"How the fuck do you sleep like that?" 

"Used to it?" Dean shrugs. Gently reaching out, he works to ease a knot in Seth's neck. "You didn't have to join me."

"No but I wanted to." Seth leans into Dean's massage. "Honest to God truth. I just don't know how you can sleep like that and then get into a ring." 

"Just special." Dean shrugs again. "Is it bad that I _really_ want a donut?" 

"Sugar bomb. Settle for an egg white omelet and oatmeal?" 

"If you insist." Dean wrinkles his nose. "Do I at least get ketchup?" 

"Egg whites and ketchup- disgusting." 

"Says the man who eats taco pizza." 

"Hey! That's a delicacy." 

Dean is more interested in watching Seth than he is in his food. There's something about the way he moves and more importantly, just the way he _is_. 

"You're not listening." Seth snaps his fingers in front of Dean's face. 

"Yes, I am." Dean stabs a berry with his fork and pops it into his mouth. "You were talking about the match...right?" 

"Wrong. Was asking if you wanted to do our cardio in the city instead of the gym." Seth rolls his eyes. "Knew you weren't listening." 

"You distract me."

"Why's that?" Seth leans over the table, clearly intrigued.

"You just do- no clue why." Dean _could_ attempt to put words to it but he doesn't really want to. 

Better to make Seth wonder.

"So- city running?" 

"Can I get a donut?" Dean smirks. He _loves_ annoying Seth because it's so ridiculously easy to do. 

"If you really want one and let me steal a bite."

Dean nods. It sounds like a good compromise. 

\-------  
"You actually sleep comfortably like that?" Seth sounds more amazed than he did the last three times he's asked this question today. "How is that possible?"

Dean shrugs.

"Just do." He chuckles. "Is it driving you crazy?" 

"Yes! I don't understand how you're not feeling that." Seth sips a cup of coffee.

"You didn't have to join me." Dean breaks off a chunk of his salted caramel donut and pops it into his mouth. "Why did you?"

"One of the perks of you is your in-bed presence." 

"Are you trying to tell me I'm in good in bed?" Dean smirks. As Seth flushes bright red, Dean can't help but burst into laughter. 

"Well, you're not the _best_ I've ever had but you're also not the _worst_." Seth can't hide his grin as Dean looks offended. "Just kidding." He leans across the table and pecks Dean on the lips. 

Staring into the depths of his coffee, Dean feels himself relax and shedding the guard he's always kept up. In some ways, this feels liberating. In other ways, this is making him feel naked.

"You say everything without saying a word. I can fall asleep next to you and not have to question a thing." 

"So, what are we?" Dean _needs_ a word to what they're sharing.

"You mean we just can't be the random dudes who are sleeping with each other and kind of dating?" Seth cocks his head to one side. 

"That's so awkward like 'Hello, Miss Important person, my name is Dean and this is my random dude that I'm sleeping with and also am kind of dating.' It just doesn't work!" Dean throws his arms in the air. "I'll just keep calling you my significant something or other," 

"Like that's any better." Seth checks his phone. "Feel like heading back to the hotel? We have some time to kill before we have to be at the center." 

Dean nods.

\-------

They're back at the hotel now. It's been a _long_ day and they're both just happy that it's over.

"Are you going to actually stay in bed tonight?" Seth asks, watching Dean towel off. "Or should I prepare for another night on the balcony?" 

"I make no guarantees." Dean slips into holey green boxers. "You knew I was quirky when you agreed to be my random dude that I'm sleeping with and kind of dating." Dean shakes his head as he slides into bed. "Still think that's a total mouthful." 

"Well, so are you." Seth teases, nibbling on Dean's neck. "Oh. I'm sorry. Was that in my outdoor voice?" He nips, laughing at Dean's squirming.

"Yes, you did." Dean rolls onto Seth and settles his head between Seth's neck and shoulder blade. "Also, beware- I bite back." He sinks his teeth into Seth's shoulder. 

"Look up here." Seth guides Dean's head up. Then, as he nibbles on Dean's lower lip, he kisses him.

\-------------

It's now 4:15 AM.

Dean is still wide awake. Seth's been sound asleep for the last three or so hours. Dean's tried but he just can't sleep.

Seth's head is on his chest, his long hair splayed out. He's so deep in sleep that if Dean even attempts to move, it will disturb him. 

"You might drive me crazy but I love you." Dean settles into the mattress, letting his head sink into the pillows. He runs his fingers through Seth's hair- mainly just because he can. 

Then, for the first time that he can remember in recent memory, he falls asleep.


End file.
